


Cover Art for Diplomatic Immunity

by deli (deliciousirony)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Cover Art for Diplomatic Immunity by archaeologist_d
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Cover Art for Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Immunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323466) by [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d). 



> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I enjoyed the prompts, and I was delighted to see that you requested a cover - that was one of the things I'd offered ^^  
> When I looked up the fic and read it, I realised that I'd actually read it a long while ago; I enjoyed reading it again! I hope I could do the fic justice and that you like the cover :)
> 
> Once works are revealed, feel free to contact me for a full resolution file, should you want one.
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for organising the event again! It's always a blast <3

I couldn't quite decide which colour to pick for the author's name, so here are two versions:


End file.
